


Hurt

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, M/M, dark!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will turn to the Dark side because only Tom understands what he suffers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> The line, "No one knows what its like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes," from Limp Bizkit's **Behind Blue Eyes** is what sparked this set, but it sort of took off on it's own and doesn't really relate to the song anymore. :D

**Challenge:** Over and over  
 **Word Count:** 142

 **Pain**  
Some people don't understand real pain.

Yes, they feel the superficial twinges of loss and injury, but they know nothing of pain.

I mean pain so deep that you feel like your blood is burning and the breath has left your lungs and you just wish you could die but you don't and there is nothing left except the pain which just keeps coming, over and over again, and you have to live with those feelings for the rest of your life.

That is the pain we suffer.

And the worst part isn't that you remember it forever. The worst part is that no one else knows. You see people walking by, chatting happily, with their perfect family and their concerns about the price of dragon spleen, and they have no idea what it feels like when the entire world abandons you.

 

 **Challenge:** Madman  
 **Word Count:** 107

 **Tom Riddle**  
Some people think that Tom Riddle was born an evil madman.

Some people think that he was beat up by the other children at the muggle orphanage, and since he didn't have a good role model to teach him right from wrong, he decided to kill all muggles.

Some think that Tom Riddle is long dead, and that only the shell of him is left, controlled by the demon that is Lord Voldemort.

They don't understand- they can't understand.

He hurts, constantly, and it never goes away. Those smiling faces and innocent families mock him. He just wants everyone else to hurt as much as he does.

 

 **Challenge:** Familiar Chains  
 **Word Count:** 179

 **Harry Potter**  
Some people think that Harry Potter is the savior of the wizarding world.

Some people think that the boy who lived will persevere and triumph over evil. They know that he has suffered terrible tragedy in his life, but they think that such things build character and will only make him a better fighter.

Some think that Harry Potter is the antithesis to Voldemort, and that his mere existence is a bane against those whom they fear to name.

And none of them will understand when their boy wonder announces his true colors. None of them will see that there is no such thing as good an evil, light and dark, or right and wrong. The only distinction that matters is between those who suffer and those who don't.

Harry doesn't see in Tom Riddle an enemy in need of destroying. He sees in Tom Riddle someone who is bound in the same familiar chains of pain. Someone who knows, better than anyone else in the world exactly how it feels to suffer true pain. He sees himself.


End file.
